


Battle Dancing

by KaguyaLadyofDeath



Category: RWBY
Genre: I can't be bothered writing them all out, I don't know what I was doing, Implied Ozma|Ozpin|Oscar, This can be counted as a sort-of dream sequence, implied others - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaguyaLadyofDeath/pseuds/KaguyaLadyofDeath
Summary: As battle rages on, calmness takes it's toil.





	Battle Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know I should be doing my Steven Universe fic, but I'm down on ideas at the moment. Lucky me, I got inspiration for this little thing. If you like it, comment in the comment section, please. And, please, don't forget to leave some Kudos!   
> Well, onto this thing I literally cooked up two minutes ago!   
> If you find any spelling mistakes, or typos, please point them out for me!

Darkness, now intimately familiar, surrounded her on all sides. She stood, alone, gazing at the pale lady with destruction flowing through her veins with muted fury.   
_The pale moon shines bright, illuminating the surroundings easily. Dark water gently rocked against the rocky banks; silent, but beautiful. A person stood, their feet creating tiny ripples as they slowly moved from one side to the other; arms kept firmly by their side. Their left leg swept gracefully in a circle, creating a larger ripple against the surface._  
Although she was held up by her weapon, blade bug deep into the ground; it didn’t mean that she was defeated. Even with the entirety of her allies unconscious, or dead, around her. She didn’t have the time to check if anyone was actually dead.   
_Arms finally swept up high, pointing towards the broken moon. The figure began to gracefully move, drawing their arms down in a practiced sweep, ending just above their chest. Their legs moved in a simple, but effective, circle; eyes hidden from the world._  
She pushed herself up from her slouched position, silver eyes overflowing with the power locked behind them. She answered the evil grin with a confident smile, even with her batted body.   
_The figure branched out from the tight circle they kept themself in, a quick step-step to the left, body bending at the waist to follow their right arm that was outstretched to the beyond. It was quickly retracted, and the figure twirled; throwing their arms up high._  
Neither women spoke, simply staring and waiting.   
_The figure gave another twirl, faster than the previous one, before immediately stepping back, hands clutched to their chest; face pinched into a scared frown._    
“Ruby Rose…” The silver eyed woman tilted her chin up, yanking her bladed scythe from the ground without a sound. Her eyes kept trained on the pale woman, muscles tensed in preparation of leaping forward.   
_The figure’s body swayed from the right to the left, ripples colliding and escaping each other. They rolled their body from their head down to their toes, arms outstretched as they spun. Their pinched expression smoothed over, a small smile appearing over their lips as their right leg came up, balancing on only their left; before straightening up and reaching forward._  
Ruby rushed forward, legs bunching up and letting go of the energy she pumped into them. She allowed her blade to arc it’s way to her nemesis; unsurprised as she dodged away from the deadly, although blunt, blade. She continued after her, grunts and annoyed sounds escaping her as her nemesis easily managed to get away from her attacks.   
_The figure moved in a slow circle, one leg moving outward then in as the circle became complete. The left foot rested in front of the right for a few precious seconds, chest puffed out and arms resting cozily above their head. Their body swayed slightly for a few seconds, allowing the ripples to die down._    
Ruby, although she had the advantage, knew she was being played. Salem was a difficult opponent, and she wasn’t ready to take her on. But, perhaps she could simply divert her attention until another awakens and helps? **{She wanted it to be the young boy - no man - who helped her so much.}**   
_When the figure began to move again, it was slowly, gently rising a leg behind their body and swaying to a beat not heard. They swayed to the right, arm outstretched and left leg rising horizontal to them. When they straightened, their arms moved to two different locations; their left rising above their head in an arc, their right curling around their stomach. Their legs also moved, their right in front, toes pointed into the inky darkness below them, while their left stayed; supporting their weight as they breathed. They stayed, seemingly frozen in time; before a sad smile came across their lips - eyes finally opening-_  
  
With a fearsome roar, Ruby swung Crescent Rose against Salem, silver bleeding from her eyes... reflecting the broken moon that hanged above them. 


End file.
